Fendas da Criação - Os Mapas de Todas as Horas
by alfred32
Summary: Para se ter acesso a outros mundos é necessário saber onde estão as Fendas da Criação, pontos específicos onde há uma falha na realidade que permite trafegar pelo tempo e espaço. Para se acessar uma fenda é necessário ter um mapa. Pela posse de todos os mapas e pelo domínio de várias terras paralelas um grupo de seres místicos entram em guerra.
1. Introdução

**Introdução**

A adrenalina em suas veias o propelia a correr ainda mais depressa. Suas narinas estavam dilatadas afim de captar o máximo de oxigênio possível que seu corpo iria precisar para manter o esforço. Sua pele estava úmida, parte pelo suor que ele exalava, parte pelo ar frio e chuvoso que envolvia toda aquela floresta.

No meio daquele matagal o homem fugia de seus algozes levando apenas uma coisa de grande valor consigo, uma folha de papel antigo contendo um mapa inscrito. Um mapa muito especial.

O homem em fuga era jovem, não deveria ter mais do que dezesseis anos. Era alto e forte para os padrões da idade, fruto de uma vida de trabalho duro na fazenda do tio. O jovem se vestia de maneira simples, camponesa. Calça de couro rústico, a única que tinha, e uma blusa feia costurada com emendas de panos que antes serviam para dar forma a sacos de batata.

Acreditando que tinha se afastado o suficiente, o camponês se dá ao luxo de parar atrás de uma árvore e analisar meticulosamente o mapa que tinha em mãos. Não estava muito longe, o lugar que ele queria acessar estava ali por perto.

Um estrondo acompanhado por lascas de madeira que choviam em sua cabeça. O disparo passou bem perto, acertando a árvore que ele usou para se escorar. O jovem desatou a voltar a correr, agora com o ameaçador zumbido de balas de armas de fogo que voavam em sua direção.

Os **caça-feitiços** haviam chegado, soldados do rei que prendiam e torturavam as pessoas de sua gente. O adolescente os odiava mais do que tudo. Mas não podia enfrentá-los. Agora só podia fugir.

Eles eram cinco, ao que dava para se ver ao menos. Montados a cavalo vestiam com todas as pompas as roupas de sua ordem, uma roupa preta que deixava apenas a cabeça do lado de fora. Seus troncos eram protegidos pela melhor cota de malha. Sobre o peito carregavam o símbolo que todo o assim considerado herege aprendeu a temer. O símbolo do homem enforcado. Como arma usavam pistolas que produziam mais fumaça de pólvora e barulho do que qualquer outra coisa, mas que naquele mundo eram uma arma poderosa.

A pé, o adolescente em fuga não seria páreo em uma corrida aberta, mas por sorte a região era de mata fechada. Havendo muitos lugares que podiam serem usados como esconderijo.

Seguindo o que seu mapa lhe dizia o garoto entra na abertura de uma gruta. A passagem era estreita, até mesmo para alguém tão magro quanto ele. Se esgueirando, o jovem foi adentrando cada vez mais no interior daquela fissura. Se aprofundou tanto ao ponto de a luz do sol não mais conseguir alcançá-lo. Na escuridão ele se sentia seguro.

Ele sabia que estava perto, o garoto sentiu vontade de checar seu mapa uma última vez para se certificar. Porém não conseguia ver um palmo a frente de seu nariz. Tendo apenas o tato como guia ele foi caminhando até sumir lá dentro.

Ele tinha conseguido. O garoto havia encontrado uma **Fenda**.

Quando conseguiu voltar a enxergar o garoto não estava mais em uma gruta, mas sim em uma construção que era estranha aos seus olhos, cheia de luzes e de cores, com muita gente andando de um lado a outro carregando sacolas.

Suas roupas haviam mudado. Ainda vestia uma calça e uma blusa de manga comprida, mas os materiais dessas novas roupas eram desconhecidos a ele. A calça era um jeans azul, a blusa fazia referência a uma banda de Rock. O camponês nunca tinha visto uma roupa com uma foto pintada de maneira tão realista. Por ter vivido em um mundo quase medieval a fotografia era para ele uma novidade.

O garoto sorri, tinha conseguido. Além de escapar dos seus oponentes tinha encontrado uma Fenda. Uma passagem, uma falha no pano da Criação que permitia a locomoção de um mundo a outro.

Materializado em uma outra terra, o universo modificou fisicamente o garoto para que ele se adequasse a essa nova realidade sem chamar atenção.

No processo algo de terrível aconteceu. - Meu mapa! - O adolescente vasculha os bolsos de sua calça e todos os cantos de sua roupa em uma busca inútil. Estava perdido. Não sabia se o deixou cair antes ou depois de ter feito a passagem. O jovem se pune batendo na própria testa. - Que mancada! - O garoto ainda não tinha notado, mas sua psique também estava mudando para acolher o novo mundo que lhe servia de morada. Ele não estava falando mais seu idioma de origem e usava expressões e maneirismos não típicos da educação de sua cultura.


	2. O Policial

**O Policial**

- Fala logo como você fez que a gente dá um jeito de aliviar para o seu lado. É melhor confessar do que ser pego depois na mentira.

- Não sei o que você esta falando, policial.

**Marcos ****Mignola** sentiu vontade de dar um soco naquele sínico, mas se fizesse isso poderia por seu emprego em perigo. Talvez não chegasse a tanto, mas não estava com disposição para aturar uma suspensão ou manchar sua ficha tão ilibada.

Na sala de interrogatório o suspeito era mantido sentado na cadeira. Suas mãos eram algemadas a mesa por uma algema comprida. Suspeitos "orelha suja" não eram merecedores de tanta atenção, mas ele era diferente. Ele era suspeito de roubar mais de trinta milhões de dólares do banco que era considerado um dos mais seguros do mundo.

O maior mistério do roubo era que o suposto ladrão foi visto apresentando um show de ilusionismo no momento da ação. O problema era que o show acontecia na Alemanha, o banco roubado era de uma nação desenvolvida do Oriente Médio, **Magróvia**.

Mas as câmeras de segurança do banco não mentiam. Elas mostravam bem o rosto do ilusionista **Kurt Wagner**.

O advogado de Kurt entrou na sala. Assim que viu o homem entrar Marcos entendeu que aquele interrogatório não iria acabar com uma prisão. O engravatado era um dos profissionais mais brilhantes que o dinheiro poderia pagar.

O advogado mal deixou o policial falar, Marcos tentou contornar a situação a seu favor, mas antes que se desse conta as algemas de Kurt foram removidas e o ao criminoso foi dada a permissão de sair dali.

Marcos não sabia o que era pior. Ter seu tempo desperdiçado ou ter que aturar o tom de deboche de alguém que ele sabia ser culpado.

**XXXXXXXXX**

- Senhor Mignola, acho que seu pai esta perdendo a noção das coisas.

- Como assim, **Irene**?

- Ele ligou aqui transtornado porque não conseguia abrir seu armário de armas.

- Diabo! Sabia que não devia ter apenas escondido a chave, devia ter era me livrado de todo aquele arsenal.

- Não sei se seria uma boa ideia. Sei lá, do jeito que seu velho gosta de suas pistolas, espingardas, facas...

- Obrigado, Irene. Vou arranjar um tempo para visitar meu pai.

O policial desliga o celular e o põe no bolso. Estava saindo da delegacia esperando ter um tempinho para relaxar em casa. Que nada.

Marcos Mignola apesar de não ser casado tinha vários problemas para lidar. Primeiro: seu trabalho desafiador de investigador da **Polícia Internacional**. Segundo: o seu pai, que ficava cada vez mais gagá. Terceiro: o seu filho que era uma criança que precisava de cuidados especiais.

Marcos aos dezenove anos quase subiu ao altar, mas sua namorada assim que deu a luz a um menino especial sumiu no mundo. Ninguém sabe se ela morreu ou, se pior, fugiu para evitar suas responsabilidades. Marcos queria acreditar que alguma coisa ruim havia acontecido com seu amor de escola, a obrigando a se afastar. Queria acreditar que algum dia iria reencontrá-la e tudo seria explicado. Mas seus trinta anos nas costas e sua experiência convivendo com o pior da humanidade em seu trabalho o fez perder qualquer resquício de crença em fantasias românticas.

O cargo exercido por Marcos não exigia uniforme, a maior parte do tempo ele vestia uma roupa formal que lembrava as usadas por funcionários em escritórios. Seu cabelo era cortado sempre bem baixo fazendo com que a calvície que já começava a brotar não fizesse muita diferença. Os três dias de academia por semana o deixaram com o corpo em forma. Não era muito vaidoso, mas queria estar em condições caso precisasse correr atrás de algum vagabundo. Essa necessidade nunca lhe apareceu, pois qualquer meliante que desse uma de fujão estava entregando ao policial um pretexto para abrir fogo.

O pai de Marcos, Guilhermo Mignola, era um senhor de oitenta anos bem pouco ortodoxo. Sua vida foi muito movimentada, na juventude ele havia participado de uma banda de Rock e até lutou em uma guerra. Teve uma fase hippie e outra em que atuou como segurança de pessoas famosas. Marcos quando mais novo idolatrava o pai. Devido suas tantas viagens o homem havia se tornado uma pessoa muito culta, daquelas que podiam conversar sobre qualquer assunto mesmo não sendo muito apar deles. Com a idade, porém, a mente de Guilhermo pareceu definhar. Um pouco antes de chegar aos setenta ele começou a misturar fantasia com realidade. O mundo fantástico que servia de inspiração para as letras das músicas de sua antiga banda pareceram agora atormentá-lo. Guilhermo passou a acreditar na fantasia que havia criado. Um mundo medieval onde heróis que buscavam o conhecimento eram perseguidos por fanáticos retrógrados famintos pelo poder. Essa era a lenda que Guilhermo havia criado, essa era a lenda do reino de **Terraglósie**.

- Os caça-feitiços estão chegando! - Disse Guilhermo com os olhos vidrados, parecendo insano. - Eu sei! Eu sei!

- Pai, por favor. Esses caça-feitiços são faz de conta, lembra? Uma história de RPG que você criou para a sua banda.

- Não, querido. Você não entende! A arte é uma forma de contar uma verdade disfarçada de mentira. Preciso encontrar o mapa!

Marcos coçou a cabeça sem saber o que dizer. O policial sabia qual era o tal mapa que seu pai procurava. Havia ouvido falar nele quando ainda era criança na letra da música **Gap of Creation**.

- Pai, já chega. Você esta me assustando.

- Você não acredita em mim?! Filho desnaturado! Te criei com tanto amor e carinho não sei pra quê!

- Se você continuar assim vou ter que te internar, é isso o que você quer?

- Eu quero a chave! A chave do meu armário. Onde ela esta? Me dê!

A visita havia sido bem pior do que Marcos esperava. Sem outra alternativa ele fez uma ligação, horas depois a ambulância chegou. Enfermeiros capazes levaram o idoso a contragosto. Não sem gritar milhares de ofensas ao seu filho Guilhermo acabou cedendo.

Marcos ficou um pouco chateado pela situação do pai, mas não sentiu remorso e nem se sentiu ofendido. Antes de mais nada era um homem prático que não titubeava no que precisava ser feito.

Sozinho na casa de Guilhermo, seu pai, Marcos começou a dar uma vistoria no lugar. O velho morava sozinho, talvez esse tenha sido seu erro. Deixar seu pai isolado do mundo. - Será que a solidão o enlouqueceu? - Se perguntava Marcos.

A casa era pequena, com um só quarto. Mas o jardim em volta dela era muito bonito. Pena que nos últimos anos ficou meio descuidado, já que Guilhermo havia perdido o interesse no mundo real. Em um cômodo que ficava no fundo da casa o velho guardava várias quinquilharias. Guitarras e amplificadores antigos, ferramentas de mecânico, pilhas de discos de vinil e CDs antigos, estantes com livros dos mais variados temas... E, claro, o famigerado armário de armas.

O armário ficava no fundo do cômodo, era tão alto que chegava quase a bater no teto, era mais largo que muito armário de roupa. Tirando a chave que havia escondido em sua própria carteira Marcos abre o móvel.

Apesar de ser uma pessoa calma e alegre Guilhermo era um colecionador voraz de armas de fogo. Marcos assim que começou a entrar na adolescência passou a se questionar o porquê dessa necessidade de se sentir protegido exacerbada. - Será que é trauma de guerra? - Se perguntava Marcos.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Daniel Mignola** estava sentado no tapete da sala. O garoto fazia movimentos com o dedo indicador de sua mão direita como se estivesse desenhando algo na parede. O menino as vezes permanecia fazendo coisas daquele tipo por horas, se seu pai deixasse ele ficaria o dia todo assim.

Daniel tinha dez anos, mas desde que nasceu nunca disse uma única palavra. Ele era daquelas crianças gordinhas que todo mundo achava fofas. Porém era difícil manter a simpatia por ele após ter mais convivência. O menino era cheio de manias e não suportava ser tocado. A escola de Daniel era especial para tratar do seu problema. A única vez que Marcos tentou matriculá-lo em uma escola comum não deu certo. Daniel era vítima fácil de bullyng já que não reclamava e nem reagia. Daniel era indiferente a todos e preferia ser deixado em seu mundo particular.

- Um pai louco e um filho retardado. Tô fodido. - As vezes, quando deixava a guarda baixa, Marcos tinha alguns pensamentos bem cruéis. Logo após ter essas ideias ele se sentia meio culpado. Um lado seu que ele tentava manter soterrado queria chutar o balde e abandonar tudo. Assim como acreditava que sua ex havia feito.

- Tudo bem com o seu pai? - Perguntou Irene.

- Tudo bem coisa nenhuma! Tive que internar o velho.

- Sinto muito. Bem, já estou indo. Até amanhã.

- Até.

Antes de Irene sair da casa ela se despediu de Daniel com um tchau. O menino a ignorou, como de costume, e quando ela tentou beijar sua testa ele desviou. Mesmo isso sempre acontecendo ela não perdia esse hábito, esse pequeno ritual de despedida. Como se algum dia, por acaso, ele tivesse um resultado diferente.

Como trabalhava quase o dia todo fora de casa Marcos precisava contratar uma babá para seu filho. Ele contratou Irene e ela passou a trabalhar em sua casa desde que Daniel tinha cinco anos.

Aquele fim de noite Marcos gastaria assistindo algo irrelevante que passava na televisão. Já Daniel iria ficar desenhando na parede até ser levado para dormir. Seus dedos não podiam escrever, já que não estavam sujos de tinta. Mas se pudessem daria para ver o que o garoto estava querendo representar. Daria para ver o mapa que desenhava na parede.


End file.
